


Mcyt songfic collections

by Cursed_Content



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Songfic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Content/pseuds/Cursed_Content
Summary: A bunch of dream smp songfic oneshots that may get more parts added
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Time Adventure (Tommy angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy Angst is first. Post-Festival permadeath au. When you die, you become a ghost, (nobody knows this of course). Nobody had died during the first war, but everyone except tommy died at the festival. I also headcanon that Tubbo had a green bandana that he wore around his neck that he gave to Tommy.
> 
> Other ideas will be posted here: https://twitter.com/ThinMintBitch?s=09
> 
> My first serious fic, please be gentle.

Tommy strummed lightly on Wilbur's old... instrument. He didn't exactly know what it was called, and there was nobody around to tell him. He remembered Wilbur giving it to him after he got his guitar, having no use for it anymore. He also knew singing was Wilbur's thing, but it couldn't hurt to try.

As he sat on his and Tubbo's bench, he could see the remains of manburg from up here. The crown on his head remained safely secure no matter what. ("Technoblade never dies" ~~so why is he gone?)~~

 ** _"T_** _ **ime is an illusion that helps things make sense. So we are always living in the present tense** ,"_ He began, the words suddenly coming to him. **_"It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends, but you and I will always be back then. You and I will always be back then,"_** Tommy sang, images of him and Tubbo coming to his mind. Tubbo smiling in a field, surrounded by flowers and bees. Tubbo sitting next to him by a campfire during the first war. Tubbo's face of terror as he pleaded for his life-

 ** _"Singing, will happen, happening, happened. Will happen, happening, happened? And will happen again and again. 'Cause you and I will always be back then,"_ **It was Techno this time. Memories of him teaching Tommy to fight, ruffling Tommy's hair fondly, holding a bow with fireworks loaded into it-

 ** _"If there was some amazing force outside of time to take us back to where we were and hang each moment up like pictures on the wall inside a billion tiny frames so that we can see it all, all, all,"_** Tommy moved on the next verse. Better not to linger on thoughts of everyone's last moments.

 ** _"It would look like, will happen, happening, happened? Will happen, happening, happened? And will happen again and again,"_** His other brother, Wilbur, his role model. Wilbur congratulating Tommy after he won a sparring match, him taking care of Tommy when they were on their own, him telling Tommy "You can't trust anyone", him pressing the button in the side of the mountain- Tommy caught himself, quickly moving on.

 ** _"Cause you and I will always be back then,"_** He repeated the line as memories came to mind of Phil, doing his best to take care of Wilbur, Techno, and him. Techno, peacefully and methodically farming potatoes ~~(the only peaceful thing he ever did)~~. Wilbur, strumming a guitar and singing his newest song ~~(an insane smile on his face).~~ Tubbo, joking and playing with Tommy ~~(tears streaming down his face).~~

Tommy finally let himself cry as he finished the last lines, _**"That's why, you and I will always be best friends."**_

After a few moments, he stood up, planning on moving far away from this hellhole. Maybe back home to Phil. He gently picked up Techno's tattered cape that he had folded next to him. The worn, green bandana around his neck barely shifted as he packed up Tubbo's bench and his disks. Sadly, the only thing he had of Wilbur was his old uniform and the instrument. When he finished packing everything away in his inventory, he got up on Techno's horse and started the long journey home to Phil.

He could almost hear the faint, "I'm so sorry" whispered into the wind.


	2. Friends on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the first chapter, but the same permadeath rules still apply.
> 
> Tubbo, Eret, and Wilbur make a deal. The lyrics have been changed to fit the story. Tubbo hasn't joined pogtopia yet so he doesn't know much and hasn't had much contact with Tommy.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. They are also probably ooc. Dream and Techno are al lot more morally dark this chapter.

Wilbur grinned as he lead Tubbo and Eret down the staircase to pogtopia. Now that Tommy was out of the way, he could finally do this. He looked to where Dream and Techno were hidden in the shadows, away from the two others' line of sight. Some of the lamps had been taken down, the brightest light being above a medium-sized table. "Hey, Wilbur? Where's Tommy? It's pretty dark down here and-"

**"Don't you disrespect me little man**  
**Don't you derogate or deride**  
**You're in my world now, not your world**  
**And I got friends on the other side**  
**(He's got friends on the other side)"** Wilbur snapped at the mention of Tommy. Tubbo flinched against Eret's side. It's not like he didn't trust Wilbur, but without Tommy here, he was very uneasy.

Dream and Techno echoed Wilbur, effectively asserting their presence and scaring Tubbo. Eret's emotions were hard to tell, but he was a little freaked out too. He knew if they made one wrong move, the two of them wouldn't be able to fight off Dream, Techno, _and_ Wilbur. 

Dream and Techno weren't pleased about working together, but their combined powers were very powerful. Besides, it wasn't like they had nothing to gain from this little deal. With Eret out of the way, Dream would get his land back, and Techno was always down to cause chaos.

**"That's just Dream and Techno, gentleman,**  
**They wont hurt you just yet, don't worry,"** Techno's face didn't move from the bored look he had on most of the time. Dream's mask made it hard to discern what he was feeling, but he did shift against the wall at the mention of his name. He hoped Wilbur didn't get too big of a head, or else he'd have to... dispose of him.

**"Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease,**  
**If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please,"** That statement wasn't entirely true. It was Dream and Techno's magic he was using, but whatever.

**"I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too**  
**I look deep into your heart and soul,**

**You do have have a soul, don't you, Eret?"** Wilbur jabbed at the man a little bit. He wondered if his 'chat' would jokingly call him homophobic. To his surprise, chat didn't say much this time. Chat hadn't been active today, much to his delight. He loved his chat, really, but sometimes all those voices got a little overwhelming.

**"Make your wildest dreams come true**

**I got hoodoo, I got voodoo**  
**I got things I ain't even tried**  
**And I got friends on the other side**  
**(He's got friends on the other side)"** Dream rolled his eyes under his mask. Wilbur always was one for dramatics. He put a little edge into his voice to tell Wilbur to hurry it up already. He just wanted to get it over with before anyone discovered their plan. 

Techno didn't understand why Dream was in such a rush. If it was solely his call, he'd prolong it as long as possible, like a cat playing with a mouse. Maybe that was just his more sadistic tendencies coming out, he mused.

**"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell**  
**The past, the present and the future as well**  
**The cards, the cards, just take three**  
**Take a little trip into your future with me"**

The cards had just been a joke at first. A jab at Wilbur's flair for theatrics. Once Wilbur had given it some thought, however, he had actually quite liked the idea. 

**"Now you, young man are from across the sea**  
**You come from two long lines of royalty**  
**I'm a royal myself on my father's side,"** Wilbur desperately wanted to tell Eret what he really thought of him. He had no kind words for the traitor, though. Wilbur held his tongue. He needed to trick them into separating their souls from their bodies, and lashing out would prove to be detrimental.

**"Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low**  
**You need to get more land to profit off of**

**Dream over there cut you off, huh, playboy?**  
**Now y'all better get more land, but land ties you down**  
**You just want to be free, hop from place to place**  
**But freedom takes green**

**It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need**  
**And when I look into your future it's the green that I see,"** Wilbur knew he was full of shit. Techno and Dream knew it too. Eret and Tubbo didn't, however, and that was the important part. Eret looked like he was coming around, so he turned his attention to Tubbo.

**"On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time**  
**You've been pushed 'round all your life**  
**You've been pushed 'round by your mother**  
**And your sister and your brother**  
**And if you was married you'd be pushed 'round by your wife,"** Wilbur felt a little low, pulling the brother card. After all, Tubbo didn't even know Tommy was dead. 'All's fair in love and war I guess,' he thought, shrugging off the guilt. After all, Tommy had been like everyone's little brother, not just his and Techno's.

**"But in your future the you I see**  
**Is exactly the man you always wanted to be**  
**Shake my hand, come on boys**  
**Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"** Wilbur stuck out both his hands. He felt Tubbo and Eret take his hands and grinned madly. Dream and Techno had the magic ready. They had most magic, which was also just for theatrics, but Techno did have to admit, it looked pretty cool.

**"Yes, are you ready?**  
**(Are you ready?)**  
**Are you ready?**

**Transformation central**  
**Transformation central**  
**Transformation central**  
**Transformation central**

**Transformafication central, can you feel it?**  
**You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright"** Techno and Dream performed their magic, both of them having moved so that Dream was behind Eret and over against the wall. Techno mirrored Dream, moving over behind Tubbo. 

Tubbo panicked as he saw the reddish smoke start closing in on their table. He clung to Eret in fear, both of them having let go of Wilbur's hand. The man was nowhere to be seen, but they didn't have time to worry about that.

Eret turned Tubbo away from the mist and into his chest so that Tubbo couldn't see the mist. For once in his life, the mysterious man was actually scared. Not just for him, but for Tubbo, too. Eret tried to use his body to shield Tubbo, but the fog was everywhere.

They both felt the life draining from their bodies. Tubbo's knees gave out, so Eret sat them both down leaning against the table, Tubbo's face still hidden. Tubbo made a sound akin to a whimper in fear and clung onto Eret tighter. Soon enough though, the rest of the life was drained from them and their souls were separated from their bodies.

**"I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me**  
**You can blame my friends on the other side**

**You got what you wanted**  
**What you want's what you get"** Wilbur whispered that last bit from the shadows. He went to leave the ravine, Dream and Techno following behind them. Techno felt a little bad for Tubbo, but he was the blood god, and he didn't remain guilty for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's chat manifests as voices in his head as a result of him going crazy. He doesn't hear all the voices, just the dono's and the general consensus. For him, this is real life, but for the 'voices', it's kinda like a tv show. The reason they weren't as active is because it was on sub-only mode. The way mods work is that they're appointed by the other voices. I hope that cleared some things up.


End file.
